Xena Louise Heart
History On the September 16 2000, Alex (Ares) met Kayla Heart at the Veteran's Day Event and they talk to each other, and Kayla Tell Ares that she fight in a War for her Country , and Alex is so Proud of Kayla, and ask Kayla out, and Kayla say yes. The Next Day, they out went to the Movies, and after movie was over, and It was first love in sight,Alex spend time with Kayla at her and Have affiar. Kayla was Pregant with a girl. The Daughter , Kayla was born 7 months later. Alex tell Kayla that he is Ares the greek god of War, and Xena is a demigoddess. Xenia were small and quite, but sweet and caring. Ares tell Kayla that he cant take Xena with him and she need to stay with Kayla and Kayla believe him, and Ares left. When Xena were 12, she were walking to the Park, She were attacked by a Furies who try to kill her, But Enyo had save Xenia. When Xena went to home and tell her mom what happen, that she was almost attack by Furies and was save by Enyo. When Xenia was 13 year old, She was walking to forest and a mintour came behind her and grab her and she stab it and killed it, When Xenia was 14 year old, A Sphinx came to attack her, but Xena strangle the Sphinx and killed it, when Xena is 15, she was attacked by Casey, the cruelest demigod that rebelled against aall gods against all odds. The fight was brutal leaving Xenia half dead. before Casey kill Xena, A War Spirit was sent by Ares and killed Casey.. The War Spirit is Maria who is a Daughter of Ares and left. Xena left and went to home and tell her mom what happen to and she tell Xena that her father is Ares the god of War, and that she is a Demigoddess,and Kayla take Xena with him to the camp and Xena went to straight to Greek's Cabin Powers Offensive #Children of Ares have the ability to unleash their battle-lust and fight to their full potential; however, they are temporarily blind to friend or foe and attack anyone nearby. #Children of Ares are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Defensive #Children of Ares can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Ares can pray to their father for temporary blessing of invincibility which lasts for a very short time; however, the god of war does not appreciate being pestered and so the ability will only be granted once per battle. Passive #Children of Ares are innately proficient in all form of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. Supplementary #Children of Ares have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack; upon landing, a small tremor is unleashed which unbalances anyone within a few feet. #Children of Ares have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instil fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ares have the ability to enchant nearby weapons with either a positive effect or negative effect for the duration of a weapon; some examples would be increasing the sharpness of a blade or even dulling it. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ares can temporarily cause everyone on a battlefield to overcome with cowardice and be routed for a short time before it wears off and they turn to regroup 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ares can temporarily transform into a vulture, that allows the flight, the longer they maintain this form, the more energy it drains Traits #Children of Ares are more courageous than most, especially when facing danger. #As Ares is the god of civil order, his kids are often adept at creating order when there is chaos and fighting around them # Category:Female Category:Daughter of Ares Category:Children of Ares